Θαλής \Μίλητος
Θαλής Thales thumb|300px| [[Θαλής \Μίλητος |Θαλής ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικοί Αρχαίας Εποχής ]] thumb|300px| [[:category:Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής |Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής 7ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Θαλής Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] thumb|300px| [[Σύμπαν Θαλής ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία ---- Αστεροσκοπεία Γης Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Κοσμολόγοι Γης Αστροφυσική Κοσμολογία Αστροναυτική Διαστημική Αστέρας Πλανήτης Ηλιακό Σύστημα Σύμπαν ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Χιλιετιών Γης Αρχαία Εποχή ]] Μαθηματικοί Γης Μαθηματικοί Χιλιετιών Γης Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Άλγεβρα Αρχαία Εποχή]] thumb|300px| Ο [[Θαλής \Μίλητος|Θαλής εμφανιζόμενος ως "πατήρ του Ηλεκτρισμού" σε γραμματόσημο της Μοζαμβίκης ]] thumb|300px| [[Μέτρηση ύψους πυραμίδας από την σκιά της ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, αστρονόμος, φυσικός, μαθηματικός και μετεωρολόγος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Αρχαϊκή Εποχή, 7ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 6ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Θαλής" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Θαλής ο Μιλήσιος, (περ 630/635 π.Χ. - 543 π.Χ.), προσωκρατικός φιλόσοφος, που δραστηριοποιήθηκε στις αρχές του 6ου αιώνα π.Χ. στη Μίλητο. Η παράδοση κατατάσσει τον Θαλή μεταξύ των Επτά Σοφών και τον περιγράφει ως άνθρωπο με ευρείες γνώσεις και μεγάλη επινοητικότητα. Το σημαντικότερο είναι, ωστόσο, ότι μέσω της προβληματικής του για την αρχή του Κόσμου ανήγαγε τα πολλαπλά φαινόμενα του Κόσμου σε μία απρόσωπη, μοναδική ή ενιαία αρχή. Εργογραφία Του αποδίδεται το έργο Ναυτική Αστρολογία, αλλά θεωρείται μάλλον αμφίβολο αν το έγραψε ο ίδιος. Για την ανασύσταση της σκέψης του βασιζόμαστε αποκλειστικά σε μαρτυρίες. Φυσική Ο Θαλής ανακάλυψε τις τροπές (ηλιοστάσια), το ετερόφωτο της Σελήνης, καθώς και την σύνδεση του Ηλεκτρισμού και τον Μαγνητισμού, με τις ελκτικές ιδιότητες του ορυκτού μαγνητίτη και του ήλεκτρου ( = κεχριμπάρι). Κοσμογονία Στην Κοσμογονία του σημαντικό ρόλο παίζει το ύδωρ. Του αποδίδονται δύο κοσμολογικές απόψεις: *Η Γη έχει τη μορφή ενός κυκλικού δίσκου που στηρίζεται στο ύδωρ *Το ύδωρ είναι η αρχή των πάντων Σύμφωνα με τον Αριστοτέλη στο (Περί Ουρανού Β 13) ήταν η αρχαιότερη θεωρία που είχε διατυπωθεί και είχε παραδοθεί από τον Θαλή. Αυτή η άποψη φέρει ίχνη των Ομηρικών και των Ησιόδειων Κοσμολογικών αντιλήψεων, ιδιαίτερα της εικόνας του Ωκεανού ποταμού που περιβάλλει την επίπεδη Γη και είναι πηγή όλων των υδάτων. Η ιδέα, όμως ότι κάτω από τη επίπεδη Γη υπάρχουν ύδατα, στρέφει το ενδιαφέρον της έρευνας προς την πλευρά της Βαβυλωνιακής και της Αιγυπτιακής Κοσμογονίας και υποδεικνύει ως ένα βαθμό μια άμεση επαφή του Θαλή με τις μυθολογίες της Εγγύς Ανατολής. Είτε θεωρούσε ότι το ύδωρ κοσμογονικά συμμετέχει στη σύσταση του Κόσμου είτε όχι, το σημαντικό είναι ότι ο Θαλής αφαιρεί από το ύδωρ τη θεϊκή του ιδιότητα και το αναγνωρίζει μόνον ως φυσικό σώμα. Θεολογία Όπως παραδίδει ο Αριστοτέλης στο Περί Ψυχής Α5 και Α3 ο Θαλής πίστευε πως ο Κόσμος είναι πλήρης θετήτων (πάντα πλήρη θεών είναι) και ότι η ψυχή είναι κάτι το κινητικό (κινητικόν τι). Πρόκειται ουσιαστικά για μια αρχαϊκή διατύπωση της θεωρίας του υλοζωισμού, σύμφωνα με την οποία ο κόσμος είναι ζωντανός και έμψυχος, γεγονός που πιστοποιείται από την κινητικότητά του. Ο υλοζωισμός στην νεότερη έννοιά του θεωρεί ως δομικό στοιχείο του κόσμου το φυσικό στοιχείο εννοώντας το ως έμβιο, ως οντότητα στην οποία η ύλη και η ενέργεια είναι αδιάσπαστα ενωμένες. Αστρονομία Ο Θαλής είναι γνωστός και για την επιτυχή πρόβλεψη της ηλιακής έκλειψης του 585 π.Χ. Πρώτος ο Θαλής διακήρυξε ότι οι Αστέρες (με την ευρεία έννοια της εποχής) είναι γαιώδεις και πύρινοι. :«Θαλής γεώδη μεν, έμπυρα δε τα άστρα» :~Αέτιος, II, 13, 1 (D. 341)'' Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Ιωνίας *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία *Windelband W. - Heimsoeth H., Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, Τομ. Α΄, Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ. (Αθήνα 2001 δ΄), ISBN 960-250-051-4. *Καλογεράκος Ι. - Θανασάς Π. "Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι", στο Ελληνική Φιλοσοφία και Επιστήμη από την Αρχαιότητα έως τον 20ο αιώνα, Ε.Α.Π., (Πάτρα, 2000), ISBN 960-538-290-3. * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Θαλής ο Μιλήσιος στην Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy *Θαλής ο Μιλήσιος από το αρχείο Ιστορία των Μαθηματικών MacTutor Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Category:Φυσικοί Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Category:Μαθηματικοί Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Category:Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Category:Φυσικοί 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Μαθηματικοί 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Αστρονόμοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Κοσμολόγοι Γης Category:Μαθηματικοί 7ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φυσικοί 7ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Αστρονόμοι 7ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι 7ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικοί Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Μετεωρολόγοι Αρχαϊκής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Μετεωρολόγοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Μετεωρολόγοι 7ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μετεωρολόγοι 6ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης